Merr-Sonn
A contender for the largest weapons manufacturer in the known galaxy, Merr-Sonn Mil/Sci competes with few others for pure economic power. Merr-Sonn manufactures some of the most recognizable and common weapons in the galaxy and is one of the founding member companies of the Corporate Sector Authority. Based within the Corporate Sector, Merr-Sonn also has branch offices in almost every other major system in the galaxy. Merr-Sonn maintains its own security force and a modern fleet of heavily armed freighters used to make the company's weapons deals. Merr-Sonn's principal rival for complete dominance of the galactic weapons markets is BlasTech Industries, though the Corporate Sector Authority's acquisition of the prothium refineries at Justa Starport dealt BlasTech a significant blow and Merr-Sonn seems to be winning that battle these days. History Merr-Sonn Mil/Sci in its many years of operations has made great strides in producing reliable weapons at reasonable prices. Its contribution to the CSA has earned it a spot on the Direx Board. Historically based on Etti IV, at one point CEO Arner Denson moved the corporate headquarters and primary manufacturing facilities to a small moon orbiting Mutanda known as Justa. Shortly after the new Justa facilities went online, CEO Denson disappeared. Long time Chief Operating Officer Berek Laron was chosen to replace him by the Merr-Sonn Board of Directors and endorsed by the Authority's Direx Board. After taking over CEO Laron made strides to improve the quality of the weapons and armor which the corporation produces, which in turn improved the reputation of Merr-Sonn products. Executives come and go as is part of the corporate legacy. Merr-Sonn was soon under the helm of CEO Gavin Shai and for many years supported numerous charity efforts with the profits from its large corporate sales. But after finding out about corporate wrong doings Gavin was replaced by Jeymian Rhanhak. Rhanhak set her sights on a market that had largely eluded Merr-Sonn to date - the insular Caspian Democratic Union. The Caspians exhibited a preference for products created by their own companies, which often made penetrating the market difficult for outsiders. Despite initially chilly responses, Jeymian was ultimately able to cultivate a working relationship. An agreement was inked, wherein Merr-Sonn would license weapon designs from Caspian Design and Manufacturing Corporand, and a joint CDMC / Merr-Sonn production facility would be constructed on Kichnar Orbital Station for the manufacture of these products. The arrangement ultimately would not last. After refusing to accept their choice for COO, Greven Sylvar, Rhanhak's term as CEO was abruptly ended by the Merr-Sonn board of directors, and Sylvar was promoted to replace her. A diplomatic incident soon ensued, as Jeymian's partners in the CDU promptly exercised an 'escape clause' which gave them the option of cancelling the agreement in the event of dissatisfaction with any change in Merr-Sonn's upper management. The CDU wasn't comfortable without Rhanhak at the helm, and, finding Sylvar to be an unsuitable replacement, evicted Merr-Sonn from the Kichnar-based facility, discontinuing all licensing agreements. This resulted in a brief legal challenge from Merr-Sonn's new management, supported by the CSA, but ultimately there was little to do. Merr-Sonn elected not to pursue unprofitable litigation that had little chance of success with the Caspians. Later, CEO Greven Sylvar retired. He named as his successor the Quarren Korsook, a former high-ranking Espo officer and most recently InterGalactic News reporter. Korsook eventually promoted Chief Security Officer Gimel Daleth to COO and began working the expand Merr-Sonn contracts as well as appointing a dedicated delivery crew for one of Merr-Sonn's larger freighter vessels. As the result of an extended sabbatical, Korsook has gone into semi-retirement and Gimel Daleth rose to replace him as CEO. Daleth has managed to somewhat mend relations with the CDU, and is striving to further diversify sales and continue to assure that Merr-Sonn remains the galaxy's premier manufacturer and distributer of quality weapons and munitions. Most recently Merr Sonn was headed by Malif Tal-Tahn who is taking the company into a promising future. Subsidiaries * Merr-Sonn Industrial Equipment — Heavy machinery manufacturer * Merr-Sonn Munitions — Largest and best-known subsidiary of Merr-Sonn Mil/Sci, sells personal weapons to both military and civilian markets * MerrWeapons — General arms and armor manufacturer Products Merr-Sonn Sales List ID: Name: Base Cost: Sale Price: ID_103 Underslung Rotary Blaster Carbine 2400 3600 ID_113 G8 Blaster Rifle 1250 1875 ID_123 Laser Trip Mine 300 450 ID_126 LD-1 Sniper Rifle 3000 4500 ID_128 3Z Light Repeating Blaster 2500 3750 ID_130 Mark II Heavy Repeating Blaster 3500 5250 ID_139 MSD-36 Heavy Disruptor Pistol 6000 9000 ID_141 Suppressor Riot Rifle 2000 3000 ID_149 PLX-4 Portable Missile Launcher 6000 9000 ID_152 Glop Grenade 275 412.5 ID_153 Cryoban Grenade 800 1200 ID_159 Stun Grenade 450 675 ID_16 Thermal Detonator 2000 3000 ID_17 E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster 5000 7500 ID_224 Vibro-knife 200 300 ID_257 Detonite Tape 1500 2250 ID_258 Shaped Charge 200 300 ID_261 Proton Grenade 750 1125 ID_30 Q2 Hold-out Blaster 275 412.5 ID_47 Taser Staff 500 750 ID_5 Plex Portable Missile Launcher 4000 6000 ID_57 Snap Baton 200 300 ID_6 DEMP Handgun 500 750 ID_69 B22 Hold-out blaster 300 450 ID_7 DEMP Carbine 500 750 ID_73 Quickfire-4 Hold-out blaster 300 450 ID_79 IR-5 Blaster Pistol 1250 1875 ID_81 Model 44 Blaster Pistol 500 750 ID_89 DD6 Blaster Pistol 550 825 ID_91 DeathHammer Blaster Pistol 850 1275 ID_96 Power 5 Heavy Blaster Pistol 825 1237.5 ID_124 HBt-4 Hunting Blaster 880 1320 ID_134 SonoMax 100 Sound Rifle 1500 2250 ID_150 Incendiary Grenade 300 450 ID_174 Camouflage Poncho 250 375 ID_23 Model 11 Space Suit 2200 3300 ID_53 Whip 100 150 ID_175 Forest Camouflage Fatigue 250 375 ID_176 Camo Armor 1500 2250 ID_177 All-Temperature Cloak 100 150 ID_178 Light Scout Armor 700 1050 ID_186 Field Armor 1000 1500 ID_187 Light Armor 3000 4500 ID_25 Knife 25 37.5 ID_26 Throwing Knife 35 52.5 ID_27 Vibro-ax 500 750 ID_28 Vibroblade 250 375 ID_38 Fragmentation Grenade 200 300 ID_39 Anti-vehicle mine 750 1125 ID_40 Blast Helmet 300 450 ID_41 Blast Vest 300 450 ID_48 Combat Gloves 200 300 ID_54 Club 15 22.5 ID_55 Staff 15 22.5 ID_59 Hatchet 35 52.5 ID_63 Sword 200 300 ID_67 Axe 100 150 ID_44 Bioscan Unit 13000 19500 ID_45 Camo-Netting 3500 5250 ID_49 Shockboxing Gloves 500 750 ID_58 Light Mace 50 75 ID_194 Combat Jumpsuit 500 750 ID_195 Link Armor 500 750 ID_211 Galax Systems Powersuit 1000 1500 ID_192 Primitive Armor 150 225 ID_247 Double Vibroblade 750 1125 ID_254 Magneta-Mine 1500 2250 ID_273 Mine 750 1125 ID_256 Detonite 500 750 ID_282 Force Cage 7000 10500 ID_283 Restraint Capsule 10700 16050 ID_253 Hydrospanner 50 75 Category:Businesses From SW1ki, a Wikia wiki.